


coffee stains

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: oh no [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Fuck him, really. His coffee was far more important at ass o’clock in the morning than talking about his misstep with Mishima the other night.





	coffee stains

**Author's Note:**

> try running form your feelings NOW akira

“He got hot, right?”

Akira chokes, and just about drops the cup of coffee he was trying to drink. Really? Of all times, Ryuji was going to bring this up now. Fuck him, really. His coffee was far more important at ass o’clock in the morning than talking about his misstep with Mishima the other night.

“He’s got a really nice ass too.”

Fuck now he’s thinking about it.

He squeezes his coffee cup too hard, the paper giving in and scalding coffee cascading over his hand. He drops it on reflex, watching his drink splatter across the pavement. Good, now his hand was burned, he had no coffee and he was thinking about Mishima’s ass. Great way to start a morning. Why did they even need to run this fucking early anyway? He gives up wrapping his arms around himself and trying to hide in his track jacket.

“And how the fuck do you know that.” Akira mumbles, glaring down at the ground as if it had robbed him of his life’s blood.

“I’ve touched it, duh.” Ryuji answers flippantly, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. He ignores Akira as he walks forward, knowing that if he said anything about his coffee he’d be a dead man. Akira stops dead in his tracks and looks up. He stares at the back of Ryuji’s head.

“You _what?_ ”

Ryuji shrugs, turning on his heel to face Akira. “You weren’t going to be back for another week so I met up with him before you did.” He kicks at the asphalt, grinning widely. “Was a pretty wild week.”

He really didn’t have anything to say this time. He just stares, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. No, this wasn’t happening. He crouches, bringing his knees to his chest and pulling his jacket over his head. Nope.

“Hey… Are you?” Ryuji crouches in front of him, resting a hand on top of what he’s pretty sure is Akira’s head. He shook his head, pushing Ryuji away from him weakly. Akira never was good with small things, especially when it came to feelings. He wasn’t going to admit that he was jealous. Ryuji knew him well enough anyways.

“I don’t want to hear about your sex life.” He mutters while keeping him at arm’s length. “It’s bad enough that I’m part of it, but I don’t want to hear about the others.” He stands up, quickly enough to throw Ryuji off balance for a moment. “You know what? I’m going home.”

“You’re leaving already?” He whips around, arms still tucked into his jacket and hair mussed from hiding in the fabric. Mishima stood there, looking relatively confused. How much had he even heard? “You two are dating?” Ah.

“Sometimes I suck him off that hardly counts.” He doesn’t say anything else, walking past Mishima and not looking at him. He doesn’t say anything either, opting to hunch over and walk down the sidewalk in complete silence. Ryuji shouts something, it sounds like his name and his phone goes off shortly afterwards. No, he wasn’t doing this today. He wasn’t going to do this _ever._


End file.
